1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle pedal, more particularly to a quick-release bicycle pedal which obviates the need for a toe clip in fastening a cyclist's shoe thereon and which has two sides that are adapted to engage releasably with a cleat which is secured on the cyclist's shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices which permit easy positioning and rapid disengagement of a cyclist's shoe on a bicycle pedal without manual intervention are known in the art. A more recent one of these devices has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,369, held by the applicant. Note that the above-cited device has only one side which is adapted to engage releasably with a cleat which is secured on the cyclist's shoe. Hence, the useful life of the conventional device is relatively short since it cannot be relied upon once the cleat engaging side thereof has been damaged.